


Tyler's Lament

by joshlerhoe



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Abuse, M/M, Religious Psychosis, Tyler isn't all there upstairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:27:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7684492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshlerhoe/pseuds/joshlerhoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The light of the Saint Joshua will deliver him from evil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tyler's Lament

**Author's Note:**

> I'm fuckin tired dude and here ya go

He was the most gorgeous thing Josh had laid eyes on. His ethereal beauty too virgin and untouched for this life they live, this life of hurt, this life of poison.

Tyler was poisonous. He was a rose with thorns that ripped and tore at the pad of Josh's finger, split open to bleed out when all he wanted was to admire the beauty up close.

His soft eyes made of the richest of dark chocolate masked his silver tongue that spoke words only to manipulate and twist Josh's feeble heart. His poor beaten heart.

His soft eyes made of the riches of dark chocolate that shot knives when their gazes met, even as Josh was making himself useful to Tyler, running his bath, brushing his hair, sucking his neck, taking his hits and venom.

 

He was the most gorgeous thing Tyler had laid eyes on. His presence demanded respect, his chest a castle of refuge, dorm for Tyler when the thunder rolled or the dark enclosed around him. His smile made of diamonds, purifying the venom that coursed his veins, and eyes that flowed with tears while enduring his knives and hits.

The most beautiful thing in the palm of his hand, and yet, he chose to crush it instead of cherish it. Why did he do this?

"Why do I do this?" His soft eyes made of the richest of dark chocolate slipped closed, falling below the scalding bath water, just as he liked it. His ears filled as his entire body submerged, numbing the confusion, his soul begging to be released from this disgusting prison it's encased in. This prison filled with poison that threatened to tarnish the purity of the soul itself.

His soul was pure, but his body remained filthy, even as his flesh melted away, dissolving, sacrificed.

He wished to perform sacrament, to let his soul be saved.

The water he bathed in was holy, he can feel it, burning away all his sin, the abuse he inflicted on a pure soul. On Josh.

Saint Joshua.

His soft eyes made of the richest of dark chocolate slowly opened, the holy water disturbing at two hands pierced the still surface, dipping under to lift his body out of the scalding bath, his limp empty vessel.

The hands of an angel. Of a Saint. Saint Joshua.

His hot skin slipping over the cold lip of the claw foot tub, vile body coming to rest in the Saint's lap, a big white towel coming to wrap around him, strong arms holding it in place. His whirling head coming to rest on Joshua's chest, body hallowed.

Why does a person, a soul as virgin and untouched as his insist on being close to one as lowly as Tyler's?

Why does he hold him so close, and with such tenderness and care? 

Can't he see what Tyler is?

He lifted his eyes to meet those of the Saint, only for a slightest of seconds before Joshua diverted away, too beaten down and afraid to meet his filthy gaze.

Tyler reaches his dripping hand as gently and as softly as possible, wrapping skeletal fingers around the Saint's jaw, turning him to force their eyes to meet once again, searching for answers.

"Why?" His voice his but a mere whisper, an electrical current flowing in the space of the bathroom.

The Saint caressed his cheek, twisting his finger up in the tendrils of hair that matted down to his skull, weighed down by the water that was not near as holy as the Saint's touch.

"Why what, my love?" He'd been punched in the gut, an invisible hand tearing his flesh away and ripping through his organs, replacing them with bits of Joshua's very essence, this light that radiated from his very being.

His body was cleansing, purifying from the very touch of the holy.

"Love?" He dared to question.

Joshua smiled, that big true smile.

"Of course, Tyler. You're my one and only love, my little angel." He gasped, lungs seizing. A Saint calling the obscene likes of him an angel? He couldn't breath, not as Joshua pulled him back in to rest against his chest, cradling his body with benevolence.

"No matter how it hurts, you'll always be my little angel, halo and all." His feeble fists curled into Joshua's shirt, turning his face in to cry tears of venom, the corruption flowing out of him, replaced with the light and warmth his Saint provided.

Another smaller towel came up to pat through his hair, the water droplets turning cold as they ran down the back of his cooling neck. His skin no longer retained the heat of the bath, but that didn't matter, as long as here with Joshua, warm in his loving hold.

"How 'bout we get you into some clothes?" Joshua suggested, his voice comparable to the chiming of church bells, deep and faithful.

The pair stood slowly, Tyler unstable on his feet, keeping his body in close to the Saint's.

He led him out and into the bedroom. Their bedroom.

The site of many atrocities caused by the filthy boy.

These walls have seen the blood shed by the Holy Saint, the tears drenched in pain, in sorrow.

He dropped painfully to his knees, gazing up at the Saint standing before him.

He cries, sobs, and screams, repenting for his sins, for his evil deeds, bowing his head down, not worthy to set sights upon his ethereal being.

He is not worthy of the salvation Joshua offers. He deserved to burn for his crimes against the holy.

"Please Tyler, don't cry," Joshua pleaded, kneeling to rub as his back, pulling his crumpled form to lean against his own, holding the wailing boy in close. 

The contact seemed to quell his misery.

"You're the most beautiful person I've ever known, and no matter what you say, or how you fight me, I'll always love you, and I will forgive you every time," he whispered, carrying the shattered soul into the bed, lying his now pliant form to rest for the night.

Joshua undressed himself to match his love's state of nudity, and switched off the lights, crawling in next to the distressed boy, curling up their naked bodies to keep warm.

Kissing Tyler's hair, the Saint recited the Lord's prayer for the both of them.

"Our Father which art in heaven, hallowed be thy name..."


End file.
